"Valus Manor" плагин для игры Обливион TES-IV Oblivion
Описание Плагин к The Elder Scrolls IV Обливион позволяет создать дом для главного героя, вернее целое поместье, удобное для обитания, рядом с Имперским городом. В поместье есть спальня, алхимическая лаборатория, стрелковый тир, полки, много контейнеров, наборы хорошего оборудования, оружия и брони. Рядом с трёхэтажным домом - сад и плантация с растениями, полезными зля занятия алхимией. Имеется конюшня, где можно взять лошадей для себя и своих спутников и отправиться в путешествие. Много скульптур, цветов и украшений. Плагин "Valus Manor" (2009) - это авторский апгрейд мода "Player home naheema" (2006). Плагин на английском языке. Скачать плагин можно здесь Автор плагина KaariNovember, flammenengel в сообществе forums.nexusmods.com Видео-обзор поместья Oblivion: поместье Нахима Вид поместья с высоты птичего полёта, посещение всех помещений, просмотр имеющегося в поместье оборудования, оружия, брони, артефактов. Герой совершает вместе со спутницей Хильдой небольшую конную прогулку. Этот ролик - машинима, т.е. выстроенный на материале игрового мира небольшой собственный сюжет: показ поместья Нахима и кавалькада под музыку романтической гитары. Надеюсь, что любителям игр серии TES будет интересно посмотреть это видео. Обращение автора к пользователям плагина Some Notes in 2012 "Thanks a lot for your friendly comments and support. I am actually not working as an interior designer, but I can be a real pest consulting persons on interior design. I put al lot of work into the house, but have no more time to change anything about it. If you want to move the house or anything else, feel free to do it yourself. That shouldn't be too big a problem. There's no excuse for not doing it - because the toolset is really fun to use and there is a great wiki for it! : ) Moreover - if you want to use anything about the house, just do it - credits or no - I don't mind. Just have a good time with it! " - - - Over the years several people have contacted me asking to revise the mod. Simply said, I really have no time for this anytime soon. Might be that I start playing Oblivion again in the end of 2012, but not before as I am currently under a heavy workload. So this is the basic deal: You want to do something with the mod - just do it. You absolutely do not need bothering to ask me if you get permission. You get permission anyways. If you want to make the house a temple, do so. If you want to turn it into a brothel, do so. Fill it up with cats, plaster the garden with horses. Move it to a better location, ravage the landscape around it - fine with me. Gaming for me is about fun, and modding is for me about maximizing the fun I have in the game by designing the game the way I like it. So you should just do the same. Take the mod as it is and do what you want to do with it. No need for asking me. No need for crediting me (although I'd be honored if you do so). No need giving any thoughts about what I think of your messing aroud with my house. Mess with, redesign, copy and past, do whatsoever with it an be happy - so will I :) Version 2009 I have added the following changes: - Redesign of the Grid-Pathways: Horses no longer wander through and over fences and walls around the house, they now stay put right where they are. (I just found out about the Grid-Problem a month ago - the whole problem would have been really easy to change, if I had realized earlier what the Grid.Pathways actually do, sometimes blondes need a "little" bit longer to realize what's the problem ; )) - Redesigned the Horse AI. Horse AI now resembles AI of normal player horses. When you travel to a city the horse is stabled outside the city gate, when you explore a dungeon the horse waits outside - put short wherever you fast travel the horse will follow you and as long as you roam around a certain place your horse will stay put. - Considering animal welfare, every horse has now a partner, making it 6 horses altogether -Everything else is unchanged. - A note on the plants because some persons have asked: All plants in the garden have the normal game respawn time of three days! address for free downloading: http://tes.nexusmods.com/downloads/file.php?id=5397 Version 2008 This is my first designed player home. It took a long time of work to complete it, but now there it is in a slightly changed version: - The House is located outside the Imperial City, just between the Prison and the Mages-Circle (fast travel marker: Valusview Manor) on a steep hill overlooking the countryside - Base Building is the Chorrol Mages Guild House, because I liked the gothic look of it, and there are no Skingrad houses that would look acceptable if placed outside an City - The house is surrounded by a rather great garden in which most plants of cyrodil grow. It took me a long time to bring the plants to some geometrical layout, so that the garden's not just a huge mess of growing plants, but actually looks like a garden. Inside you'll find most herbs, a lot of blackberry bushes, a small vineyard and some standard garden plants (tomatoes, pumpkin...) - The garden also includes a stable for some horses - Inside the house you`ll find a basement which is designed as a rather luxurious training room and a smithy - a ground floor which includes a reception hall, a bureau, an alchemists room and a sleeping room - a first storey with a dining hall, a kitchen, a storage room, a sleeping room and a study-corner - a second storey which includes 3 sleeping rooms and a study room as well as a small dining area - Distributed over first and second storey you'll find a lot of skill-raising books, mainly for combat skills (together with the garden you may consider this somewhat "ueber") - I created a lot of special boxes all over the house - Generally the House is a base version of another house I created later on, with filled boxes and respawning chests, all fitted to my needs. Since I put a lot of work in the design and layout of the house itself (covering the walls with tapestries and adding carpets, pictures, items...), I thought someone could use the house, the garden or one of the storeys as part of another mod. If you like, you might also fit the empty boxes content to your needs. Just feel free to do so. Version 2006 - Added a map marker for fast traveling to the house - In the garden you'll find 5 horses, of all colours. The horses are free, they are slightly faster (speed 36) than the black horse (speed 33); the are marked essential, so no fuss about dying horses anymore; and they are quite good fighters (based on the fighting values of the in-game unicorn, but lower damage although more damage than the normal horses (normal= 15points damage, Unicorn=45, Modhorses=30) If you ride the horses and then decide to buy any other horse in the game (or if you mount another in-game horse) the horses will return to their place near the Player home. I've no idea if the horses will work with the saddlebags or call Steed mod. For aesthetic reasons I would highly recommend to "remodel" them by using the great horse textures Alienslof has provided. For easier usability I used the games standard textures in this mod here - I decreased the difficulty of the boxes-locks in the house, most are now locked at the average level, some are not locked at all, others remain locked at the levels "hard" or "very hard", to offer some lockpick experience without beeing immediately criminalized by city-guards - Some chests now contain items and are set to respawn : Respawning chests: (might be considered a little "ueber", but no one forces you to use it ; )) The ammo-chests offer a variety of most in-game arrows; The Ingredient chests offer a fine variety of ingredients The healing chest offers a small, but selected variety of potions (5 strong healing, strong restore magicka, luck, resist fire, some skooma) The utility drawer offers 25 repair hammers and 50 lockpicks as well as a low quality alchemists set The food and drink cupboards in the first storey now actually contain food and drink, corresponding to the house standards (a fine lot of alcohol) The corn barrel and meat barrel are filled A pelt barrel The kitchenware drawers contain enough kitchenware to accomodate up to 10 guests !Don't put any items you find in the respawning chests, they will be lost! Non-respawning chests: The desk is filled with some clutter The boot drawers contain some boots A clothing wardrobe offers some better clothes Most other containers are empty Скриншоты thumb|left|Вид с высоты птичьего полета thumb|left|Во дворе поместьяthumb|left|Полки с алхимическими принадлежностямиthumb|left|Конная прогулкаthumb|left|Лошадиthumb|left|Вид с высоты птичьего полета-2